Bright Red Target
by AlyssPotter
Summary: He smirked down at her, pinning her to the dusty floor of the warehouse. "So, tell me, if this is our first date, then what have all our other little skirmishes been?"


**A/N**

 **I just recently caught the Cheshroy bug and had to write a story myself!**

 **Summary: He smirked down at her, pinning her to the dusty floor of the warehouse. "So, tell me, if this is our first date, then what have all our other little skirmishes been?"**

 **Song(s):**

 **Blade Soundtrack by New Order (I've been saving this song for a truely fantastic pair, as shown below)**

 **Disclaimer: Though this duo is epic, I don't own them. In any way, shape, or form.**

 **Bright Red Target**

Cheshire grinned ferrily at the onslaught of arrows racing towards her. She just loved it when he was feisty; it made the game _so_ much more interesting. Her twin swords whistled through the air as she sliced the arrows clean in half, one after another.

She flipped over another barrage and ran to avoid the resulting explosion from impact. Oooh, she could see his taught arm muscles pulling back the string and his intense expression; it gave her the chills.

"I'm loving this first date," she called up to him. Red Arrow paused for a moment before he continued firing. (Red Arrow. Red. Arrow. Such a sexy name).

"It's not exactly what I would call ideal," he bit back through gritted teeth.

Cheshire smirked at him, even though he couldn't see it through her mask. "Call it my version of foreplay."

"Then you've got a skewed sense of reality."

Her grin just widened as she saw him visibly struggle with a comeback. Time to change the playing grounds.

Throwing a smoke bomb down, Cheshire kept into the shadows, observing her prey. His expression tightened, arrow loosely notched as he sought her out in the darkness. She snickered quietly to herself. This was the most fun she'd had in _years_!

Cheshire slowly slinked forward, silently, until she was right behind him.

"Missed a spot," she whispered in Red Arrow's ear, laughing as she spun away into the darkness once again, arrows impaling themselves into the ground in her wake.

Growling, Red Arrow jerked his head side to side, not knowing where she would appear next. He ran over to one of the rundown buildings, using an empty clothesline to vault himself onto the roof, over the clot of smoke.

His eyes narrowed in on a flash of green darting behind a ventilation shaft that opened into the Gotham sky. A savage grin worked itself onto his face and he darted forward, snatching the trail as it tugged around the corner. "Master assassin, my-"

He paused, clutching the handkerchief in his hand. _The cat had outwitted the mouse_.

Something heavy slammed into his back and Roy was knocked to the floor, rolling instantly to jump back to his feet. Cheshire stood there grinning at him, an arrow held loosely in her hand. A low growl ripped itself out of his throat. She snickered, legs suddenly crouching and hand making the universal ' _come at me, bro_ ' gesture. And God help him if her aggressiveness wasn't a turn-on. Damn it, he'd already fallen for her charm.

Red Arrow sprung at her, one hand reaching for the precious arrow and another making a fist to throw at her, having already dropped his bow on the glass-pane roof. She danced out of his reach in a whirl of black and green, a slim leg swinging up to knock him out. He managed to change his momentum enough to catch it, twisting it to make her slam into the ground (er, roof).

She recovered just as quickly, bending backwards to spring out of his reach. They charged each other (Jade figured a head on encounter was much more fun than all that hiding) and engaged in a fierce battle of martial arts. Close combact (her specialty). Maybe not his, but he had spared enough times with Robin to recognize a few subtle moves and hold on his own.

An upper cut, followed by a kick, a punch, a dodge-it was an endless dance of dominance. Red Arrow had long forgotten why he was chasing her in the first place, he just wanted to win.

Cheshire let out a loose laugh, weapons long forgotten. Ohhhh, to play again-she hadn't been allowed to do this in _ages_. It made it all the better that her prey was so willing. She managed to get a good punch in on his upper jaw-he growled again and fought with renewed vigor (he'd been chasing her for 3 days-he was tiered).

Deciding she was bored of the scenery-once again-she knocked him against the roof, shattering the fragile glass they'd been dancing on. Red Arrow let out a yell, falling amongst the glass. Thankfully, his bow followed him down and he managed o catch it, fluidly firing a grappling line to swing across the cluttered interior.

Cheshire followed soon after, landing on the floor lightly with a soft tap, quite pleased with her new toys survival-she hated getting replacements. She smirked, glancing around the silent environment. "Oh Roy-boy," she called, carefully stepping over the glass and over towards one of the darker corners of the room. "I still have a little something of yours," she waved the red-fletched arrow around tauntingly, raising an eyebrow when the only response she got was a muffled bird chirp.

Then-"Well, I suppose we could trade." He stood triumphantly at the opposite end, holding up one of her Sai's. Cheshire's hand immediately flew to her belt, and she looked up, impressed, eyebrow arching.

She stalked over to him slowly, a grin spreading over her face. "Yes, I suppose we could," Jade tittered, "but wherever would be the fun in that?"

So they spring at each other again, except she's not trying as hard now because she's trying to hold back a laugh. How amusing. This one would be far more interesting than the last (not to mention this one was much more handsome). He somehow managed to get a grip on her lithe body and tackled her, yelling triumphantly.

He smirked down at her, pinning her to the dusty floor of the warehouse. "So, tell me, if this is our first date, then what have all our other little skirmishes been?"

Cheshire was sure her grin had never lived up to its namesake better.

 **A/N**

 **Love it? Hate it? They're just so adorable! Leave a review and I might write another ;)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
